


漩涡

by huangyou



Category: all tz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyou/pseuds/huangyou
Kudos: 1





	漩涡

作为一个厂牌的管理者，最糟糕的事是干什么，和厂牌其他人上床，郑光已经试过一次了，不会有好结果的，但是人类就是这么奇怪的生物，所谓的经验教训都是胡扯，一样的错误总会不停的一次又一次的重犯

但这一次也不算完全一样，郑光有些侥幸的想，自己还是有所进步的，比如说他并没有搞到自己家床上去过，现在他坐在工作室的沙发上，Tz熟练地帮自己含着，对熟练，一个牢固的防线一旦被打破一次，那后面再多次都会变得顺理成章，并不是郑光在推脱责任，他相信很难有人拒绝，当你领回来的小孩用一种小心翼翼但是难以掩饰期待的眼神看着你的时候。

郑光清楚的知道这是不对的，如果说当初邀请Tz来free-out是他不怕麻烦，要当救世主，但现在他们关系发展到这步，那他当时的行为就有些变质了，成了收留了一只遍体鳞伤的野生动物，善意之外，似乎总带有几分有所图谋的居心叵测。

郑光的走神引起了还在认真取悦他的人的注意，询问的眼神，郑光只好揉揉对方的头发，有点鼓励的意思，虽然嘴还被占着，但还是能看出来Tz神情愉悦起来。

郑光是靠道德感活着的，高天佐是靠郑光的肯定活着的，而且同样的偏执自大让两个人丝毫不关心正常人是靠什么活着的。

二万晚上六七点来工作室拿过几天巡演用的东西，一转钥匙发现门也没锁只是带着，二万并不是看起来那么神经大条的人，他能感受到他佐哥和老大之间微妙的关系，但是开门突然看到这个场景还是愣了一下。

尽管只看到背影也能认出了是Tz，跪在地上，头埋在老大的胯间，落地台灯暖黄色的光，让气氛愈加暧昧，他们两个其实很合适，突然生出的这种想法，让二万莫名的不快。

他应该尴尬的夺门而出吗，当然不，他若无其事的坐到了两个人对面的沙发上，胡家豪还没蠢到会认为自己是因为什么惊天巧合而不小心撞见的，郑光算是非常谨慎的人，如果什么事他防着你，那你一点都不会知道，所以现在自己能看到只有一个解释，郑光故意的。不论是自己和Tz唱歌时的害羞，还是Tz和自己瞎八卦女朋友时自己的避闪，他的心思就这么明晃晃的摆在那，他也相信郑光早就注意到了。

两个人像没看到屋子里还有一个人一样，郑光用湿巾帮忙仔细擦着依然跪着的人的脸上和嘴唇上沾到的体液，郑光是个严谨的人，做什么事都很专注，Tz有些享受的眯起眼睛，被光光专注的看着这件事让他像是被顺好了毛的某种猫科动物，恨不得抱住对面人的腰蹭蹭这人肚子上的软肉

“好了”

“要和二万试一下吗” 声音很温柔，是一种征求意见的口吻

这句话郑光说的有点突兀，二万甚至有点没有反应过来，倒是高天佐痛快的站起来，脱掉了自己的无袖T恤扔到旁边沙发上，其实也没那么快，因为他跪了太长时间，很难一下站起来。

胡家豪想骂你们两个神经病来着，但已经被Tz带倒摔在地毯上，过程中听到咚一声，应该是Tz不知道哪里撞到了前面的茶几，但是这人完全感觉不到疼一样。

Tz其实并没有和郑光真的做过，所以他其实没有和任何男性做爱的经验，这是第一次，仅仅靠安全套的润滑对他来说太艰难了，但是有人在看着他，他想做的更好一点，不论什么事他都想尽量或者说必须让郑光满意。

胡家豪认识高天佐快二十年，可以说见过这人所有状态，从笑得没心没肺到眼神阴郁一句话不说，但绝对不包括温顺，当然，胡家豪也很清楚，这人的温顺可能一丝一毫都不属于自己，一旦郑光离开，面前的人就会立刻把身上所有的刺都竖起来。

高天佐热情的把嘴唇从喉结蹭到胸口，这种装模作样的积极与热情，让胡家豪觉得胸口塞了团棉花一样憋气的难受，无处发泄只能动作越来越粗暴的增强自己的存在感

自己现在是局外人没关系，既然这两个自以为是的控制狂今天邀请自己进了这个局，那以后大家自然要结结实实的绑在一起 

这种程度的性接触，高天佐下半身依然没有一点都反应，当然他是不会嘲笑二万技术太差的，因为他的注意力几乎完全在不远处那个僵硬的维持着一个别扭的坐姿的家伙身上，很好，谁也没舒服到哪里去。

他很难形容他对郑光的感情，漆黑房间里唯一的一盏灯，水已经漫过下颚时拼命抓住的浮木，郑光喜欢听话的人，他就可以做到百分之百的满足他的控制欲，他早已丧失了拒绝郑光要求的能力，但让人喜悦的是他能看出郑光眼神中的困惑和不知所措，并不只是他一个人越陷越深，早晚有一天水会漫过两个人的头顶，但是管他的呢，饮鸩止渴向来是他高天佐的最爱

结束之后高天佐慢条斯理的穿好衣服，转过身直视着郑光说“这次你满意吗”，似乎是一贯诚恳的语气，郑光却能听出其中一丝不易察觉的怒意

满意不满意根本无从回答，而且郑光知道如果说不满意，Tz还会做到什么程度就不好说了

温和无害的高天佐他见太久了，都快忘了这是一个怎样人人避之不及的大麻烦

胡家豪追出去的时候Tz站在楼下抽烟，见他过来，没事人一样拍拍了他肩膀，算是安慰，这让二万更难过了，郑光拿高天佐当小孩，而高天佐拿自己当小孩子哄

“没事，我不想做的事没人能逼我，行吗”

然后高天佐就看见本来愁眉苦脸的人迅速开心起来

“佐哥，我送你回去啊”

“别犯蠢了，赶紧滚吧，我自己开车来的，你把我送回去，我明天走来啊”

郑光已经经历了太多道不同不相为谋的不欢而散，一个承诺不论什么情况都会陪着他的小男孩确实甜蜜的过分了，天知道他是多么艰难的试图从这蜂蜜罐里爬出来，但似乎还是失败了，郑光知道有人没有说错，他就是擅长把本就混乱的关系搞得更加一团糟，但所有感情的事都是旋涡，只会越陷越深，谁也别想全身而退罢了


End file.
